


Pour le jour J

by AndersAndrew



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Allegory, Flirting, M/M, Morning After, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sarcasm, Symbolism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans une vieille maison abandonnée, Famine fume tranquillement, le regard sombre. Ses yeux sont posés sur la silhouette chétive de Pollution étendu dans le lit qu'ils ont partagé toute la nuit durant...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour le jour J

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : Anders Andrew
> 
> Rating : T (lime et yaoi)
> 
> Fandom : De bons présages, de Neil Gaiman et Terry Pratchett
> 
> Pairing : Famine/Pollution
> 
> Et pour finir, une petite note : je me suis beaucoup inspirée de "[ **Mains blanches, coeur noir** ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2728314/1/Mains-blanches-coeur-noir)" de Fabulae Faber, une fanfiction que je recommande, car travaillant énormément sur la psychologie de Famine et Pollution, ainsi que sur leurs pouvoirs respectifs. Cet auteur fait d'ailleurs une excellente interprétation de ce que peux signifier pollution dans son sens large (pollution de l'esprit, souillure de l'âme...). C'est très travaillé, je suis admirative.
> 
> J'ai ainsi repris quelques notions, comme la bataille d'influence entre les deux cavaliers; j'espère cependant avoir témoigné d'assez d'inventivité pour créer quelque chose d'un tant soit peu original et intéressant.
> 
> Cette fic a été écrite pour répondre au thème "le Jour J" de la communauté livejournal 31jours, pour le 10 février 2011.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

La lumière matinale perçait à travers les volets en bois. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. ****

Étendu sur le ventre, au milieu des draps en bataille, le corps pâle de Pollution. La soie et le matelas se teintaient de noir, comme des tentacules d'encre sur un papier buvard, et gouttaient d'un fluide visqueux formant des taches huileuses sur le parquet. Une silhouette décharnée se profilait dans le coin de la pièce, assis sur une chaise. La fumée d'une cigarette flottait au dessus de sa tête, créant une atmosphère lourde déjà encombrée par l'odeur du sexe et de l'humidité inhérente aux vieilles demeures.  
Famine avait les yeux qui brillaient, comme deux billes de métal sombre, à l'éclat glaçant. La braise de son mégot éclairait son visage émacié d'une lueur rougeâtre à l'aspect vaguement inquiétant. Il arborait une expression qui s'apparentait à une sorte de rêverie morbide, tout en contemplant son partenaire d'une nuit qui reposait sur le lit.

Pollution s'éveilla. Il papillonna des paupière, la vue brouillée. Lorsqu'il dormait, la saleté exsudée par chacun de ses pores s'accumulait dans les recoins les plus improbables; ainsi une fine pellicule recouvrait sa cornée, le rendant presque aveugle. Il se frotta les yeux et celle-ci se dissipa naturellement.  
Il se redressa, les reins douloureux. Sa peau grise semblait attirer la poussière; elle était par ailleurs marbrée de morsures profondes, toujours suintantes.  
Le regard de Famine coula sur ces meurtrissures encore fraîches, qu'il considéra avec un léger rictus, évoquant le sourire d'un détraqué; en effet, il ne s'était pas privé pour infliger ces plaies à son compagnon d'une nuit, le marquant de son avidité dévorante.

Pollution se retourna lentement, aussi paresseux et sensuel qu'un chat.  
\- Déjà levé ?  
Sa voix grésillait comme le son d'une radio mal réglée, à la fois lointaine et pourtant parfaitement compréhensible. Elle était désagréable à entendre, et Famine aurait préféré qu'il se taise, afin de savourer l'instant.  
Le successeur de Pestilence tassa les oreillers et s'y adossa, sa nudité offrant une vision lascive de sa chair agressée.  
\- Aurais-tu avalé ta langue ? A moins que te nourrir de moi ne t'ais pas suffit et que tu l'ais mangé…  
Il s'esclaffa et son faciès malade se déstructura de façon à former un masque grotesque, détruisant ne serait ce que la notion de rire.  
Un peu de sueur dégoulina de son front, se mêlant aux mèches platines qui y retombaient.

L'autre grimaça. Ce blanc-bec prenait de plus en plus d'assurance, au fil de leurs sulfureuses rencontres. Au début, il n'avait été qu'un gamin qui ne savait rien de la vie. Famine ne savait pas où Pestilence avait ramassé son apprenti, et il ne lui avait jamais demandé. L'intérêt qu'il manifestait pour ce type se résumait à l'attrait que représentait sa petite bouche et son arrière-train confortable. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance.  
Plus il y pensait, et tout cela lui semblait déraisonnable. Mais il n'y avait aucune raison à leurs actes. Ils faisaient ce pour quoi ils existaient. Ils étaient les cavaliers de l'Apocalypse, et ils se préparaient pour le grand jour. Ils n'étaient même pas sensés se rencontrer avant la fin du monde.

Néanmoins, c'était arrivé. Peut-être par hasard…ou peut-être que Famine avait été un peu curieux. Quoiqu'il en soit, deux cavaliers qui se rencontrent n'étaient jamais une bonne chose. Cela créait de nombreux débordements qui risquaient d'être remarqués. Et Famine n'avait aucune envie que l'on sache qu'il se tapait le petit nouveau - aussi volontaire soit-il.  
Alors ils avaient choisi d'effectuer leurs « rencontres » dans des lieux isolés, où le contacts violents de leurs influences respectives - faim et salissure - ne feraient pas trop de dégâts.  
\- La ferme, je réfléchis.  
\- A quoi ?

Famine se crispa. Les questions, toujours des questions. Depuis quand y avait-il des mots entre eux ? Ils s'étaient toujours contentés de suivre leur instinct sans s'attendre à quoique ce soit de l'autre, à part une simple satisfaction physique.  
Pollution était jeune. Peut-être qu'il se laissait plus facilement troubler. Cela n'intéressait pas son compagnon qui ne manifestait à son égard qu'un mépris nonchalant.  
\- T'es pas bavard, M. Sable. Tu pourrais faire un effort…  
Le jeune homme nu s'étira, comme un chat, en baillant.  
\- C'est déjà suffisamment rare que nous nous rencontrions…

L'incarnation de la disette ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Cela piqua l'esprit de contradiction de son amant, qui au lieu de le laisser tranquille, posa les pieds sur le sol froid - ses orteils se contractèrent - et avança, créant à chaque pas une couche légère de moisissure. Il s'installa sur les genoux de son partenaire, enlaçant son cou de ses bras minces et doux, recouverts d'une surface grisâtre rappelant les moutons de poussières sous un lit.  
Famine frissonna de dégoût. La souillure de Pollution semblait le contaminer peu à peu. Il sentait une tache suintante naître et s'épanouir sur le col de sa chemise déjà pas mal froissée et même pas refermée.

Il refoula sa répulsion dans un coin de sa tête. Il savait que l'exprimer reviendrait à procurer une grande extase à l'autre. Et il ne voulait lui donner que le strict minimum.  
\- Ces rencontres ne sont que le prélude pour le jour J. C'est lors de l'apocalypse que nos existences respectives prendront tout leur sens. Pour le moment, il s'agit simplement d'un passe-temps. J'ignore si tu réalises cela…  
Il le repoussa brutalement, le faisant tomber lourdement par terre, ne pouvant plus lutter contre cette sensation de révolte pure qui l'étranglait lorsqu'il était proche de Pollution.  
Celui-ci releva le nez, et Famine perçu la moquerie dans ses yeux sans véritable couleur.  
\- Quelle connerie !, dit le plus récent des cavaliers en se relevant.  
Ses dents brillaient étrangement comme des crocs, au milieu de son visage sans éclat.  
\- Je suis celui qui comprend cela mieux que quiconque. Je suis pollution.  
Il ricana.  
\- Sérieusement, dans quel but crois-tu que j'agisse ainsi ? Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire…et la présence des cavaliers en elle-même est une souillure sur cette terre. Je fais ce que me dicte mon destin.

Il se cacha le visage avec ses mains; ses doigts longs et tordus ressemblaient au fil d'une toile d'araignée emprisonnant ses traits déformés par un mélange de désespoir et de folie.  
C'est la dernière vision de lui que Famine eut de lui. Il ne la supporta pas et détourna les yeux.

Quelques minutes après, Pollution était parti. Il avait entendu le bruit de sa voiture au pot d'échappement bruyant lorsqu'il avait démarré.

Doucement, le fumeur entrouvrit les lèvres, et de la fumée s'échappa de sa bouche. L'atmosphère s'était allégée depuis que le jeunot avait quitté la pièce.  
Mais paradoxalement, sa présence lui manquait un peu.  
Il écrasa le mégot dans un cendrier et soupira. Il en avait assez de se terrer.  
Vivement le jour de la fin du monde où tout, absolument tout, pourrait exploser...


End file.
